


Spaces (just for you and me)

by jinrou



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinrou/pseuds/jinrou
Summary: It’s backstage after their concert, all of them high off the adrenaline and rush of seeing tens of thousands of fans packed into the arena, screaming their name with the iridescent blue of the lightsticks sparkling in the darkness.Jonghyun doesn’t want to leave - just yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Just Kiss 2017 fest! 
> 
> Prompt: 1. look over here.

It’s backstage after their concert, all of them high off the adrenaline and rush of seeing tens of thousands of fans packed into the arena, screaming their name with the iridescent blue of the lightsticks sparkling in the darkness. 

Jonghyun’s leaning against the scaffolding behind the backdrop - he knows he shouldn’t, knows the stage manager would whip his ass if he saw him, but he’s both too tired and hyped up to care. The others are scattered around the precarious backstage as well, some of them being tended to by managers with water bottles or towels, or simply just _being_ , like Jonghyun.

Everyone knows that in the few minutes after the show, Jonghyun needs his space. He can feel the sweat running down his chest, between the blades of his shoulders, down the curves of his neck. He can feel his struggle for even breath (better, now, than five years ago at least), his lungs expanding and contracting. He can hear the chattering of the crowds as they leave, the background music incessant, and the muttering of the staff as they start ushering everyone into the changerooms at least, away from the stage and everything it means. 

Jonghyun doesn’t want to leave - just yet.

So he folds himself up and creeps through the scaffolding, his black shirt and pants blending with the darkness under the stage. He creeps and crawls until he can’t really see anyone, just the outlines of the managers leading Kibum and Minho out, Jinki and Taemin leaning against the back wall drinking water. Jinki leans over to wipe some sweat off Taemin’s forehead with the hem of his shirt, and Taemin grimaces. Jonghyun closes his eyes at that.

He can hear their managers calling Taemin’s name, and Jonghyun opens his eyes as Taemin turns and answers, his voice audible but the words indiscernible. Jonghyun sighs and leans on a horizontal bar as Taemin mumbles something to Jinki before leaving the stage.

He watches as Jinki casts a cursory look ( _look at me, I’m here_ ) before Jinki sighs and leans against the wall, tipping his head back. Jonghyun watches as Jinki stretches, the area empty but for the two of them, and Jinki turns his head as he hears Taemin call for him. Jonghyun thinks Jinki says something but he closes his eyes and leans his head on his crossed arms, heart beating faster and louder than it had ever been on stage.

 _Look, I’m here_.

Jonghyun breathes slowly and deeply, wondering if his words could reach Jinki, before he feels a warm, sweaty finger tipping his chin up.

“What’re you doing here?” Jinki asks, smiling, and Jonghyun can’t help the smile that blossoms across his own face.

“Just wanted some peace and quiet.”

They stand for a moment, just looking at each other as they hear the stagehands disconnecting speakers and cords on the stage above them, the sound of the cymbals clashing as the drums are moved and voices shout across the space at each other.

“Peace and quiet?”

“Yeah,” Jonghyun says as Jinki removes his fingers, but Jonghyun reaches out and grabs them, entwining them. 

“Do you mind if I join you?”

“Do you even need to ask?” Jonghyun barely finishes his question before Jinki leans down to kiss him.

“I guess not,” Jinki mutters against his lips, and Jonghyun just kisses him back.


End file.
